


Dirty Little Tease

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Somewhat Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, sort of degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: You tease Roger about not being able to hit the same high notes as he used to, in return he decides to have his way with you to prove a point.





	Dirty Little Tease

It all started when Roger came back from a rehearsal with the band. They were deciding which songs to put on the new tour, ruling out a few older ones to make room for new ones and tossing around which should stay in the set. By this point they had dropped a lot of their old songs, mostly due to popularity, but also because Roger couldn’t hit the same high notes that he used to a few years prior.

When he got home you were reading a magazine on the couch. He sat next to you, a tired expression painted on his face.

“How’d it go?” You hadn’t looked up from your magazine to see his face.

“Fine. Changed a lot up this time. No more high stuff for me.”

“Really? Given up on screaming, have you? Or is it just too difficult for you now?” You smirked at him; you knew the answer.

He shot you a dirty look from behind his sunglasses, unamused with your teasing.

“I thought you liked my rougher sound?”

“Hmm, but I do enjoy the occasional scream. Shame I won’t get to hear it live anymore,” you finally set your magazine aside, sliding onto your knees to face him. “You had such an angelic voice, really,” you emphasized the word “had” in a disappointed tone.

“Had? I still have an angelic voice, thank you very much,” he scoffed at you.

You smiled and threaded your hand through his disheveled hair.

“Honey, you smoke like a chimney, it won’t always be that way.”

He laughed at your subtle dig, at least he could count on you to always be honest.

“Before long you’ll sound like my uncle Robert.”

“Oh god,” he grimaced. “Not the one with the oxygen tank.”

You nodded, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Girls don’t swoon so easily over that,” you replied, dragging a finger along his jaw. “Plus you’ll have a hard time keeping up in the bedroom.”

You got his attention then. You had challenged his abilities not only vocally but physically and he couldn’t let that slide.

Before you could say anything else he pinned you down against the cushions. He pressed his lips against your ear and whispered, “I think that’s enough teasing out of you.”

You shivered at the feeling of his breath on your skin. He grabbed your wrists with one hand and held them above your head. You pushed your hips up into him, a silent word of consent to continue his actions. He nipped at your neck as he ripped open your button-up with his free hand.

“Damnit, Rog, I like this shirt,” you whined as his lips trailed their way down your chest.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he mumbled against your bra.

He bit down on your nipple through the padding, causing you to jolt against him. He kissed the spot sweetly and looked up at you through his long lashes apologetically.

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” he breathed, his lips ghosting over your soft skin.

You nodded along with an affirmative hum, suddenly feeling speechless.

“Need to hear you say it, love.”

“Okay- I’ll tell you, just please, God, touch me,” you panted.

“Good girl,” he smiled as he pulled the straps of your bra down so he could more easily take it off. His left hand briefly released your wrists while his right unclasped the garment, pulling it off before returning to hold you down. He ran his hand down your chest, taking a nipple in one hand, rolling it around nimbly between his fingers. Your eyes were screwed shut, lip between your teeth as he sucked and bit against your ribs. He thumbed over the spot before unbuttoning your jeans.

“Turn over,” he instructed, releasing your wrists again.

He grabbed your hips and pulled you up to your knees as he sat up behind you. A harsh smack landed on your ass, followed by a short smoothing motion as if to say “sorry”.

“That’s for being a brat,” he muttered as his hand landed across your ass again. “And that’s for being a tease.”

He shrugged his shirt off and you heard his belt buckle jingle as he pushed his pants down slightly. He grips your jeans and panties and rips them down your legs in one jarring motion. He ran his fingers along your cunt making you shudder against his touch. Another smack of his hand against your skin shook you out of the moment of pleasure.

“Dirty little tease, you’re practically dripping.”

You could only moan in response as he pushed a finger inside of you. He pumped in and out briefly before adding another digit. He spread his fingers as they moved inside of you, his left hand holding steady onto your hip. Your nails dug into the leather couch while he sped up his movements.

Your concentration broke as he pulled his hand away, replacing it with the tip of his cock. He teasingly ran it along your slit before just barely resting it against your cunt. The fingers that had been filling you moved to your clit, pressing lightly against it as he thrust forward.

Your head fell forward as he snapped his hips back and forth, rubbing rough circles against your sensitive nerves. His left hand let you go, only to reach up and grab your tit, giving it a rough squeeze. Your lip was again caught between your teeth while he pounded into you, gruff pants filling the airy living room.

“Fuck, babe, you take me so good,” he grunted.

“Feels…so good…” you gasped, desperately trying to keep your composure.

Just as you thought you would have release he stopped his motions. He pulled away from you, leaving you feeling achingly empty.

“Lie on your back again. Want to see that pretty face.”

You slowly turned over, knees shaking from putting your weight on them moments ago. He took your hips in his hands again, pulling you up and forward to him. He placed your knees on his shoulders as he thrust into you again. One hand gripped your ass as the other returned to your clit, even more feverish than before. Your fingers groped around you, searching for something to hold onto in vain. Your legs felt weak and you were thankful they were currently resting against Roger or else you were sure they’d be utterly useless. His hold on you tightened while his movements became more erratic, jerking your body against the now sticky leather.

“‘M close,” he grunted, his hips stuttering uncontrollably.

“Cum for me, babe,” you sighed, equally close to your own orgasm.

His fingers pressed against your clit fervently, as if urging you to cum first. He coaxed you through your orgasm, your body practically shuddering against him. Your soft moans sent him over the edge, his frame collapsing on top of your own. He gently set your legs down onto the couch and kissed his way from your pelvis to your lips.

“Love you,” he whispered into your ear.

“Love you more,” you sighed against his neck. “If you want me to move you’ll have to carry me.”

“Gladly,” he chuckled. “At least now you can’t question my strength,” he ragged, plucking you up off the couch.


End file.
